Well-known rubber clay for handicrafts (referred to as rubber clay) is generally prepared so that children can easily do handicrafts, and prepared and sold as an oily rubber clay, an aqueous rubber clay or the like. Handicrafts made of an oily rubber clay can maintain its original shape when stored, but, disadvantageously, children cannot easily make handicrafts using an oily rubber clay. In addition, the aqueous rubber clay is easy to knead and is thus convenient for use in playing of children, but has disadvantages of excessive stickiness during preparation due to high moisture content, contraction and distortion when dried, and difficulty of storage for a long time of period. In addition, handicrafts manufactured from an oily rubber clay and an aqueous rubber clay are readily hardened due to evaporation of moisture and cannot be disadvantageously reused when stood.